The Blood That Binds
by Gado-The-Lion
Summary: Harry And hermione finally beat Voldy but in doing so make a strong connection with another world, slighty AU, cross over with D&D, Be Nice! It is my first story! RR thx!


Hi! My name is Gado The Lion! This is my first fic! And of course it is a Harry/Hermione Shippy! Plz read and review otherwise I wont hear what you have to say! Just a f.y.i. the is a harry potter meets Dungens and Dragons story, if you don't understand ethier I hope I help to explain some, but maybe not.... Plz don't hurt me!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL! Gado  
  
I own nothing of harry potter or D&D! Cause I am broke as it is!  
  
The Blood that Binds  
  
RON  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
A brilliant stag, a huge dog and an even bigger wolf erupted from the end of his wand and went crashing into a crowd of Dementors. They screamed in agony as his magical creations ripped through the soul-less beasts, and made a huge path for us to get through.  
  
You see what should have been a bright shiny autum day turned out to be the fight to save Hogwarts! They attacked in the middle of the night like I had heard and Harry and the rest of the order were ready for them. We had been fighting for about seven hours now and the battle showed no signs of fading out... I just hope we can hold. But with the way thing were going I just didn't know.  
  
Not long into the battle many members of the order where injured, Professor Lupin, Remus, took a large amount of punishment when the battle started. Being hit with the Crucio Curse from five masked Death Eaters. Sirus is fighting to protect him now with Remus's new wife, Tonks. I just hope they don't drop before we get a chance to help. Professor Snape was taken down as well... Avada Kavada, what can I say, he is gone. There is nothing I can do or say to bring him back now. Maybe Harry can help...  
  
Speaking of which, there he is... My Best Friend, NO! My Brother, the one and only... Harry James Potter! Gosh, He's has been fighting none stop now for seven hours, yet he still goes on. The look in those emerald eye of his is almost scary, PURE HATE, only way to describe it. He is so focused on the fight it is almost like he is a bloody machine! But that's Harry, doing what has to be done to protect his friends.  
  
"Ron we have to run now!"  
  
I shake my head and knock myself out of the trance I was in, "Oy, Sorry yeah running is good right now!"  
  
"I swear! I have no clue how you ever concentrated long enough to tell lavender you loved her!" I hear this followed by a soft chuckle.  
  
I turn to see who else but Hermione Granger, The Smartest Witch of Our Time! According to the Witching Weekly. I swear she can be bloody annoying sometimes. It is kind of cute actually...  
  
"It is simple 'Mione he just pictured a quidditch match on Lav's face!" Harry said on the run followed by a loud round of laughter from both him and Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I believe you are right... Oh Shit! Harry Look out!" Hermione Screams out from behind us.  
  
I turn around just in time to see a huge fireball come streaming at us! Now when I say huge, I mean HUGE! This fireball was as big as a fully-grown elephant. It had a tail coming off it of nothing but bight gold flares. I knew we were goners no doubting!  
  
"Mione, Get Behind me love, I need your support." Harry said in a flat monotone voice. "Harry just don't get yourself killed alright..." Hermione said as she walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes to concentrate her energy into him. Harry's head dropped and for a second only one thought ran through my mind, their going to bloody be burned to death...die, well to put it bluntly... and they don't bloody care! But, like always Harry had other ideas...  
  
Harry slowly raised his head and opened his eyes, the whole of his eye was nothing but rolling flames and burned with such intensity that it send a shiver up my spine.  
  
He raised his hand just as the fireball closed in on us. I flinched and covered my head, expecting to feel nothing but shear burning pain, I waited, and waited, and waited, but the pain never came. In my mind I am having a panic attack! Where is the blasted pain?!? I slowly crack my eyes, and whom do I see but Hermione, smiling nonetheless, and looking straight at me with her hand still on Harry's damn shoulder.  
  
"Scared are you Ronald?" She asked with a small chuckle, I hate when she does that... wait, where is the damn fireball???  
  
I look up at Harry and I see something I never EVER thought could be possible. Harry had caught the fireball! He was holding this massive spinning orb of flames like a beach ball... well a beach ball that is as big as a bloody house!  
  
"BLODDY HELL! Eh, Harry?" I asked in complete surprise.  
  
"Yes Ron?" He answers with a small smile on his face.  
  
"You are holding a ball of fire." I say in the same surprised voice.  
  
"Yes I know, cool huh?" He said with a wink.  
  
"What exactly are you going to do with that Harry?" I ask as if asking for a chocolate frog or something, like Harry catching a fireball is an everyday thing for me. Must be the shock talking.  
  
"Well I think I might just use it to get some energy." He answered.  
  
"Oh, Of course you are, ARE YOU MAD? YOUR HOLDING A BALL OF FIRE THAT COULD EXPLODE AND KILL US ALL!" I finish slowly catching my breath.  
  
"Oh Ron, do you not remember the training when we were training for Auror's?" Mione asked.  
  
I just turned my head to look at her with a "Do I look like I listened" expression.  
  
She stomps her foot on the ground but never takes her hand off Harry's shoulder and responds, "Honestly I don't know how you live from day to day! Harry is going to take the energy from the fireball, draw it out into his body, and then give some to you and I, so we can continue the fight! Now do you understand Ronald Weasley?"  
  
I really hate when she use's my full name like that, "Yes I understand now! Blasted women! You would think I was two or something and need thing explained in pic-..."  
  
"Guys you kind of need to hurry up! I can't hold this thing forever you know!" Harry screamed over our bickering and snapped us out of our disagreement. The look of sheer determination on his face and made us focus back on the moment.  
  
"What would you bloody like for me to do? I can't carry it around all bloody day now can I?" I ask Hermione as I walk over to Harry.  
  
"Just put your hand on him and concentrate on Harry's magical powers." She said through clinched teeth.  
  
"OK but if I die I am taking you with me!" I reply as I gently place my hand on Harry's shoulder like Mione asked me, well ordered more or less, to do.  
  
I close my eyes and concentrate on Harry and his magical aura. I see nothing but pitch black. Then way off in the distance I see a little blue light. The light grows bigger and bigger, and it starts to take shape. At first I thought it was a cat or something. Then as it got closer and closer I noticed it got bigger and bigger and this is not a small cat in the least bit. This cat is huge almost the size of a muggle S.U.V. with red eyes and as it comes to a stop in front of me I notice for the first time a pair of clear dragon like wings tucked up under his belly and I know what it is now, it is Harry's Animagus form, well one of them anyways, a golden griffin clad in a shimmering blue light.  
  
"So, This is what Harry's magic looks like..." I say in my mind to no one really.  
  
The griffin looks straight into my eyes and I feel like my body is floating into the air. I feel free, alive, I feel like nothing in the world can hurt me, which is good considering that the world around me is at war! As I look into the eyes of this griffin, he blinks, and I feel an instant rush of power flow through my body like a bolt of lightning! But I feel no pain, just an intense rush of power. Then the blackness fades away and I see Harry and Hermione standing there. Looking at me with a smile on there face.  
  
"BLODDY HELL..." was all I could come up with.  
  
"How did it feel?" Harry asked with a smirk.  
  
"Like I was just hit with a bolt of lightning that passed through me into the ground and caused no damage to anything...bloody hell..." I said looking into Harry's eyes with tremendous admiration for him. How did he do that?  
  
"Well Ron I don't know how I did it, but I can tell you that "no damage" was not entirely true my friend" with that said Harry pointed to the ground where I am standing.  
  
As I look down and see that the ground where I am standing is cratered out in a perfect circle all around where we were standing. I am a little freaked out by what Harry did but even he said that he didn't know how he did it and... wait a tick...  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU HEAR ME ASK HOW YOU DID THAT, I DIDN'T SAY IT OUT LOUD? ALL I DID WAS THINK IT!" I scream out before I realize what I said.  
  
"Well Ron I simply read your mind. I am still linked in it, so I heard what you said, or well thought really!" he said with his hand on his chin and a soft chuckle escaping his lips.  
  
"Oh is that how you bloody did it?!?" I say completely blow away by what is happening, "And I suppose you are linked with her as well?" I shout pointing at Hermione with my inquisitive nature kicking into overdrive... I must know more about this... shit I thought to soon...  
  
I see Harry almost doubled over with laughter, "well yes I did but you see what she was saying and what you are saying are completely different. Believe me! Completely different." Harry finished while raising his eyebrow to Hermione.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Harry James Potter! If we make it out of this alive I will personally make sure you never another kid as long as you live!" Hermione stated while smacking him in the arm.  
  
"Ouch! Oh come love it was just a joke, besides we will make it out alive believe me". Harry said while rubbing his arm and looking at Hermione with as much love as he could muster at the time.  
  
Finally it clicks what she just said, "Wait one second, and you mean to tell me that hermione is bloody pregnant?" I stammer over my words in complete and under shock!  
  
"Well to put it mildly yes." Hermione replied while looking at me with a huge smile on her face and love in her eyes as she looks up at Harry who is wearing a huge grin.  
  
"This is not exactly how I wanted you to find out mate but since you know we must move or we will all die, and personally I don't want my best friend and future wife and mother to my unborn child to be cursed to death!" Harry stated in quick alarming recession.  
  
"WIFE!"  
  
Harry made a soft grunting sound and screamed at me with a spin on his heel, "YES WIFE NOW WILL YOU PLZ DO US A FAVOR, AND BLOODY RUN!!!"  
  
Just then soft pops could be heard all around us and many peoples voices scream, "There's Potter grab him!"  
  
I see we are surrounded and there is no escape... what are we going to do???  
  
HARRY  
  
We are surrounded! I can't let my friends die. I have to think of something, and quick to or we will all die; I can't let that happen to Hermione ever!  
  
"Ron, do me a favor, will you?"  
  
"Harry, do you think it is the time to ask for favors?" Ron replies with worry dripping in his voice, but his wand rose at the surrounding Death Eaters.  
  
"Ron, I need you to get Hermione out of here now!" I state but keep my back on them and my eyes on the death eaters in front of me.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T POTTER! WE ARE WITH YOU TILL THE END!" Hermione said to put an end to the matter. She is so cute when she is mad... no Potter concentrate, concentrate.  
  
"Love I cant let anything bad happen to you, not when I know I can stop it!" I said spinning around and spinning her around as well.  
  
She had tears in her eyes as she looked up into my eyes, gods she is beautiful, "Grrrr, Hermione, you have to go now! I have to do this alone I know you don't want to leave but you have to g I need to know you are safe. I know I can't stop you from fighting, but you have to get away from me so you are not in the middle of it all!" I say while holding her arms length. I hate doing this to her but it is the only way I know of.  
  
"Harry I don't think-"Ron tried to say but I just couldn't have them hurt I had to get them away now!  
  
"THERE IS NO TIME YOU HAVE TO GO NOW!" I scream and pull Ron & Hermione together and point my wand at the two as I back away and say, "Orbiata" a shimmering blue orb appears around the two  
  
Hermione & Ron automatically starts to bang on the side of it to get out screaming at the top of their lungs,  
  
"Harry you cant do this alone!" Ron said.  
  
"Harry no I love you please let me help you, I cant lose you!" Hermione screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I am sorry but you have to get away from me until I know it is safe, I love you both very much, stay alive I will find you when it is all said and done." With that said I sent them both away with a quick flick of my wand and a "tranportia" to Dumbledore who was still in the castle protecting the school and kids from harm.  
  
As they are flying away, I can hear Hermione screaming my name and Ron cussing to let him help me fight. But, this way I know they are safe and I can do what I have to too win over these demons.  
  
I turn my attention back to the death eaters who have formed a ring of 50 around me and were slowly closing in. "well a good a day as any to die" I say to myself and slowly raise my wand and pull from my hip the silver sword of gryffindor which Albus gave to me when I graduated. I slowly take a breath, pop my neck with a quick twist, and charge into the crowd of foes, hoping that Hermione was safe and was clearly out of the way of harm.  
  
HERMIONE  
  
As we are flying away from Harry I see him pull his sword, pop his neck... I hate it when he does that... and run head long into the ring of Death Eaters.  
  
My emotions are on high. I am crying and it feels like my heart is ripped into tiny pieces all over the place. I fall to my knees with my head in my hands. My love, my soul mate, the one man to ever make me feel the way he makes me feel, is out there fighting to save his friends, family, and the world alone and without me! ME! Of all people who should be with him, I feel it should be me! Yes I know, "Now your just being selfish Hermione Granger!" but it is true! I need to be with him! I feel safe with him! Now I don't know if I will ever see him again!  
  
As the orb fades away I find myself in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Looking down on me is the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts, Greatest wizard of all times! Well to everyone else, to me Harry is the greatest, and though everyone doesn't know it, Albus feel the same way as I do about Harry's power.  
  
"Hermione..." Albus says to me kneeling down where I am on the ground.  
  
"Oh Albus!" I scream and wrap my arms around him and cry into his shoulder, "He is out there alone! He sends Ron and me away so we won't get hurt! Albus I need him here with me I don't know if I will be able to live without him! Oh please Albus I need him now, I have to have him! The child needs him! What will I do without-"  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
RON  
  
"... Sorry Professor I just cant stand to hear her bloody bitching on like that! But she is right, what are we going to do about Harry?" I ask  
  
"Well Mr. Weasley, First I am going to wake Ms. Granger up. Then, we shall talk about Mr. Potter's little predicament. But I must ask you one question," He said with a bright twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yes sir?" I inquire.  
  
"Must you always stun Ms. Granger?" He says with a small chuckle in his voice.  
  
"Either that or smack her and I don't think I would want to live with 'Mione with her know that I struck her, Especially if Harry makes it out of this. He would skin me alive!" I said with a chuckle in my voice as well.  
  
"You are correct in that assumption Mr. Weasley, very correct indeed." He said with mirth.  
  
With a raise of his wand and a small flick followed by "Enervate" Hermiones chocolate eyes fluttered open with a deep intake of breath.  
  
HERMIONE  
  
My eyes flutter open and I see a hazy form before me leaning over me. The more I blink the sharper the picture comes and I see a long silver beard and bright twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"Albus?" I ask. No sooner then the word escapes my mouth all the memories of the past comes crashing back to me and I remember where I am and why I am here and I set up with a start, "HARRY!" I scream and try to get to my feet but Dumbledore with surprising strength holds my down to the ground.  
  
"Ms. Granger if you please I will explain everything." He said with a rushed voice.  
  
"Save it for Skitter man I have to help Harry!" with that I try to get up again but another set of hand this time hold me down. As I look at the owner of the hands I see Ron's face and the look of worry plastered all over it.  
  
"Hermione please you have to listen to us, running out there without a plan will do nothing but get us seriously injured or worse killed!" He said with a serious tone in his voice.  
  
Normally I wouldn't have listened to a word either one of them said I would go to Harry and nothing would stop me from doing so. Bit this time I knew, by the looks on there face's that they were worried as much as I was and they all wanted to help as much as possible, maybe Harry would be ok until we had a plan I just don't know.  
  
"We have to hurry." I hold up my hand to Ron before he could say anything, "I know we need a plan. Your right, but don't get used to It." I remark to the smirk sliding across Ron's face. "Now, Professor, What can we do?" I ask as both Ron and I look at the face of the man we have both come to love and trust as a second father and a mentor.  
  
HARRY  
  
"AVADA KEDAVARA!"  
  
I hear ring out from all around me as I am running. I quickly turn into my Animagus form of a snake as roll on the ground from my forward motion as the spell go whizzing by me criss-cross each other and strike down the opposite person from with the spell came from the caster. Dropping them dead to the ground and only leaving one that managed to duck out of the way before the spell hit him.  
  
"Well, well, well, Potter has a few tricks up his sleeve does he now?" the masked man ask, his voice deep and rumbling as he returns to his feet from where he fell.  
  
I come out of my animal form and get to my feet. My head still a little woozy from being a snake, but I quickly shake it off and concentrate on the man standing before me, the voice I know from anywhere and I will never forget it from when he tried to kill buckbeak, and hell even held me captive during fourth year when Voldermort finally came back to life.  
  
"McNair, Still a puppet of ol' snake face I see?" I reply with a smirk across my face my eyes narrowed with hate.  
  
"See Potter that is where you are wrong. You see. I, unlike some of these fine Death Eaters, am extremely important to Lord Voldermort's plan to rule the world. And I will prove it by bringing you head to him on a silver platter. Yes. Most grateful he will be to know you are out of the way!" He said with a slight chuckle.  
  
He slowly opened his robe and pulled out a solid silver axe. The very same axe he had the night he was going to kill buckbeak the hippogriff and Hermione and I foiled that plan. "Nice isn't it?" He asked knocking me out of my trance and back onto the situation at hand.  
  
"Yeah it is but," I slowly raised my sword up in front of me, "Mine is so much better though." I respond.  
  
"Care to test that? My axe," he spun the axe and held it out in his hand pointing it at me, "against your sword? The one still alive at the end wins?" he said spinning his axe in his hand as he brought it back into both hands.  
  
"HA! And do you honestly think I will trust you not to use magic to gain the upper hand? How thick can you get?" I say holding my wand at the ready as well as my sword.  
  
"I swear I won't use magic, I don't need it to defeat a kid like you." He said with confidence that made me worry for a moment.  
  
"And what can you do to show that I can trust that statement?" I ask slowly lowering my wand a little but not all the way. I was born in the dark, but it wasn't last night!  
  
"This," with that he snapped his wand in two and threw it on the ground beside him. "As I said I don't need it to beat the likes of you!" He said still spinning his axe in his hand.  
  
"Hum, So you want to test me and my sword, against you and your axe?" I asked sheathing my wand in my wand pocket on my leg.  
  
"That's right Potter. I want to see if I got what it takes to be the best. And since your record as a Auror still stands in the muggle weapons division of training, I want to see if I can bet the "best" or just be another one of your victims." He flipped his axe over and rested the head of it on the ground and leaned on the handle as he spoke.  
  
"Oh, Well then, shall we begin?" I asked pulling my sword up to my face and bowing slightly but never took my eyes off him, or his weapon for one second.  
  
"Yes, we shall." He said flipping his axe, back up into his hands with his foot bringing it to his face as well and bowing slightly to me as well.  
  
ALBUS  
  
Hermione's frantic behavior was proof enough that she would be willing to do anything to help Harry win the war. The only thing I needed to know then was if Ron had the same feelings. Would Harry be willing to let them help, only time may tell. I look over at Minerva and tell her, while trying to keep my nerves under control, "Please show Hermione and Ron to my office and wait for them I have to go find a friend of mine for some help in this matter."  
  
Minerva looked at me as if I was crazy and I couldn't help but chuckle softly as she said, "Whom in the world could you possible need to talk to at a time like this?!?"  
  
"Not this world Minerva but the here-after."  
  
A shocked expression came over her face as she said, "Albus surely you don't mean...." "I do indeed. Please do as I ask and be quick about it we have very little time left.'  
  
As Minerva and I talked, I chanced a glance and Hermione and Ron. As I expected they were looking at me like I was a stampeding Hippogriff. I merely smiled at them, twinkling with mirth to make them feel better about the present situation. My heart truly went out to the two young ones. Hermione had a look of utter despair on her face and Ron looked as if all hope was lost. I must act now to protect the world and there dreams, and above all else, Harry!  
  
Minerva showed the two kids the way as I closed my eyes in concentration. After what seemed like forever, which in all actuality only took about a minute if that, I was standing in a solid white room that pulsed with positive energy. All around me I could see the earth below the room and right below us was Hogwarts, the scene unfolded as I have seen it from my office as I protected the school and the students. It was like a bad dream all over again. Just as I was about to give up all hope of the war ending a voice started me out of my train of thought and spun me around.  
  
"Well Albus this is a true surprise"  
  
"Hello Old Friend, How are you today?" I ask.  
  
"As well as can be expected coming from someone that has been dead for the past millennia." He chuckled with amusement.  
  
I raise my head and look at him with eyes that show that for once in my life, I feel the end has come, and say with a voice that reflects it as well, "I feel it is time for you to come back to the land of the living and help your family fight evil once again."  
  
Godric Gryffindor stood up from his seat and stretched his legs, his resemblance to Harry was amazing, but his eyes is what showed they were different, Harry's eyes carried such sorrow as he carried the pain of his loses with him to this day. But, Godrics eyes carried the one thing that our world was lacking at this time of war......... hope. 


End file.
